


like rum on a fire

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mean Top Steve Rogers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “You’re the one who wanted to see how far I could push you. You know how I like to follow orders, Buck,” Steve tells him, teasing drawl to his voice because Steve Rogers has never followed a goddamn order in his goddamn life up ‘til right about now.





	like rum on a fire

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier’s cherry wine!
> 
> this is ..... filth

Bucky’s back arches, as Steve fucks him slow, deep, metal fingers digging into Steve’s shoulder so hard he’d seriously hurt him were he anybody else. His swollen mouth falls open in a silent cry, and then he’s panting, gasping out sharp, laboured breaths as Steve’s huge fist constricts and squeezes the base of his cock, until he’s no longer quite so close to the edge he so desperately wants to fall off of, until his orgasm is nothing but a dull ache low down in his belly again. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, squirming against Steve’s iron-tight grip on his shaft. “Steve, _fuck_.” 

Steve buries himself inside of him and rolls his hips, so Bucky feels the slow drag of his cock against his prostate, so sensitive by now he wants to scream with it, cry with it. His own cock throbs, an angry red, heavy and flushed and drooling precome like he’s a fucking broken faucet. Slowly, slowly, the feeling subsides even more, his orgasm successfully staved off by Steve’s firm grasp. Bucky shudders, tensed muscles slowly loosening again, until his back is flat on the bed and he’s whimpering quietly, sweaty and wrung out, and taking it, because it’s all he can do, his body pliant and fucked-out and yielding. 

“There you go,” Steve murmurs, pleased, nosing at the long column of Bucky’s throat. Bucky gives a whine and Steve hums, says, “Yeah, honey, that’s it. That’s it. Just breathe for me.” 

Bucky groans quietly, and Steve sucks a bruise into his neck, marking him up, sharp and unforgiving, because he wants to, because he can. Bucky squirms, his other hand gripping at the ruined sheets beneath him. “C’mon, just,” Bucky breathes, ragged, his hand sliding off of Steve’s shoulder, down his chest, lower. Steve grabs it by the wrist, pinning Bucky’s hand above his head before he can even try to coax Steve’s firm grip off of his poor, swollen cock. “_Steve_,” he whines, pitiful. 

“Yeah honey?” Steve says, unmoved, hips rolling slow and intense and greedy. “What’s wrong?”

“Please,” Bucky begs, aching with need, sheer _want_ coiling inside of him like a spring. Steve starts giving it to him faster, pulling all the way out and fucking back into him, hard, the loud, wet sounds echoing through the room and getting Bucky even hotter. “Fuck, please, _please_,” he sobs, toes curling. 

“Poor thing can’t take what he asked for,” Steve says, tone laced with amusement, and right then, Bucky can’t recall whether the fact that his boyfriend can be a complete fucking asshole had either skipped his mind or been the driving force behind him asking him to act as the world’s most effective cock ring. “You’re the one who wanted to see how far I could push you. You know how I like to follow orders, Buck,” Steve tells him, teasing drawl to his voice because Steve Rogers has never followed a goddamn order in his goddamn life up ‘til right about now. 

“Motherfucker,” Bucky grunts, broken as Steve grips his hip tighter, fingers digging into him, a telltale sign that he’s about to come in him, _again_, pulling him down onto his cock, and Bucky can’t– he _needs_– “Come on, just– just let me– oh– just–“

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Steve tells him, firm, nipping at his throat and making him writhe helplessly. Steve squeezes the tight circle of his fist that bit tighter, making Bucky keen high in his throat. “Aw, look at that. Flushed all pretty. You like that? That hurt?” 

“_Mm_,” Bucky groans. “I need– need–“

“Right now, sweetheart, what you need is to keep making those pretty little sounds ‘til I’m done with this sweet little hole,” Steve tells him, fucking him in long, deep strokes. “Then when I’ve gotten mine, maybe I’ll let you come too. Sound like a plan?”

Bucky gives a quiet sob, rolling his hips, Steve filling up that ache inside of him and making him ache even more. “Uh-huh,” he manages, breathless and shaky, and then Steve’s other hand is pawing at his flushed chest, thumb stroking over his nipple, tugging and making Bucky shiver, playing his body like a well-tuned instrument. Something hot and all-consuming curls low down inside of Bucky, at being used like like a toy, at Steve driving him into the mattress with nothing in mind but his own pleasure. “Steve,” he whimpers, quieter. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Steve croons. “So good for me, baby, take my cock so good.” Steve groans, pounding into him, rough and sloppy like he gets when he’s close. Bucky whines, high in his throat, _ah, ah, ah_, half delirious like he only gets when he’s getting fucked within an inch of his life. 

“Come in me,” Bucky moans, wanton. “Come in me, c’mon, want it, want you to.”

“Christ,” Steve groans. “Not satisfied til it’s fucking pouring out of you, huh baby? Know what that makes you, hm? Know what you are?” Bucky gives a choked moan in reply, and Steve sucks a mark into his jaw, and then slowly, slowly starts to stroke Bucky’s cock, grip loosening just a little. “Makes you a comeslut, Buck. A real fuckin’ needy one too. Look at you, two loads in you and begging for more,” he says, gruff, working him faster. Bucky’s vision whites out, and Steve swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, where he’s wet and messy. Bucky whines loudly, hands balling into fists, mouth open and panting. 

“Oh- oh- _oh_ please, _please_,” he begs, heart thudding in his ears. 

“Jesus, that’s sweet,” Steve murmurs against his skin. “Tighten up around me so good when you’re about to come, baby, Jesus, that’s it, just like that, take it,” Steve groans, and before Bucky can even process the words, Steve’s dragging his fist down Bucky’s cock and tightening his grip on him again. Bucky chokes out a sob and Steve shushes him, pressing sweet little kisses to his neck, crooning quiet, filthy things to him. 

“_Fu– uck_,” Bucky manages, back arching again, every muscle in his body seeming to seize up, balls drawn up so tight it’s painful, sheer frustration making his head throb. 

“Buck,” Steve groans, burying himself inside Bucky’s clutching body. “Oh, _Buck_, Jesus, sweetheart, that’s good, you’re so good,” he moans, lips by his ear now, and then he’s pulsing, coming inside him, getting him messier, wetter. Steve’s still breathing heavy when he takes his hand off of Bucky’s cock completely for the first time in over an hour, grinding his perpetually hard cock into him, rocking his hips so his blunt cockhead hits that spot deep inside of him. Bucky just about swallows his own tongue as Steve continues to stuff him full, rolling his hips with intent now.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “_Steve_.”

“Mm. Look at you,” Steve murmurs. “All desperate and hot. You gonna come for me baby?”

Bucky shudders. “Oh- _unh_– please, ‘m gonna– you’re gonna make me– fuck, _fuck me_– don’t stop, please, don’t stop–“

“Fucking filthy,” Steve bites out, slamming into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. “That’s what you are. C’mon, I’ve got you, you can come for me baby, come all over my cock, lemme see how wet you can get for me. Yeah, that’s it, just like that, good boy,” he’s saying, and Bucky’s arching, eyes screwed shut and then fucking _losing_ it, coming so hard he can barely breathe, and Steve fucks him through it, wet and dirty as Bucky spurts all over the both of them. Bucky shivers, and Steve keeps going, hard, harder. 

Bucky’s whole body shakes with it, and then Steve’s leaning down, fucking his mouth with his tongue, slow and hot. “Thank you,” Bucky moans into the kiss, breathless. That makes Steve groan softly, grind into him deep. 

“Yeah?” Steve says. “That what you wanted?” 

“_Mhmm_,” Bucky says. “So good, Jesus. You take care ‘a me so good.” 

Steve brushes Bucky’s hair back out of his face, tender. “Christ, you’re sweet after you come.” 

“Sweet all the time,” Bucky mumbles. “Got three loads in me to prove it.” 

Steve smiles a little. “Trying to take it easy on you, but you keep saying shit like that, ‘m gonna flip you over and fuck you ‘til you can’t even moan.” 

Bucky shivers, hot. “That supposed to be a threat?” 

Steve’s smile widens. “Not for the likes of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> i’m on twitter (sometimes) at @mcwho4!


End file.
